LOVE
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Last Chapter, Sakura sakit gara-gara sesuatu. Apa sesuatu itu? Dan Sakura juga nembak Sasuke, bagaimana ceritanya sampai bisa begitu? /Sasusaku/Romance/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Rin: Halo Minna, saya kembali lagi setelah beberapa minggu sibuk….^^ *Teriak Gaje*

Ry: Rin… Jangan ribut kenapa, pusing nih aku dengarnya.

Rin: Sorry… Habisnya aku senang akhirnya bisa meluncurkan Fic baru.

Ry: Kamu senang, aku sengsara. Kenapa harus fic rated **M** sih, kenapa nggak bikin rated **T **saja?

Rin: Kan kamu udah janji, kalau aku mau bantuin kamu latihan Drama aku boleh bikin fic rated **M**. Janji harus ditepatin loh Ry-chan."

Ry: Iya deh,aku ngalah sekarang…

Rin: Oke, Let us begin the story…

"**LOVE"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **tentu saja **M ***Devil Smile*

**Pairing**: SasuSaku forever ever after

**Genre: **nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari 'Romance'

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, lime (maybe).**

**Chapter 1**:

Terlihat dua orang siswi sedang berbincang di taman kecil yang ada di belakang sekolah.

"Sakura, liburan besok kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang cewek berambut blonde dan ikat satu, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hmm… Ke pantai sama Sasori-nii." Kata seorang cewek berambut pink yang di panggil Sakura tadi.

"Kau ini, selalu saja pergi dengan kakakmu. Kenapa kau tidak ajak yang lain saja sih?" Kata Ino.

"Tidak mau, soalnya kalau pergi sama cowok lain pasti mereka yang memaksa aku untuk mengikuti semua kegiatan mereka yang membosankan." Kata Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Alasan saja, bilang saja kau tidak mau jauh dari kakakmu itu." Kata Ino sambil menatap bosan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan sahabat kecilnya itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Ino tadi ada benarnya Sakura memang tidak bisa jauh dari kakaknya soalnya dia sangat menyukai kakaknya, tidak heran kalau liburan Sakura sering atau lebih tepatnya selalu bersama kakaknya (Sasori). Bahkan teman-teman Sasori pernah mengatakan Sakura seperti anaknya Sasori karena nempel terus sama Sasori.

"Oi Sakura… Panggil Ino.

"Apa Ino?"

"Itu bukannya kakakmu." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk kearah Sasori yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang wanita yang terlihat anggun. Sakura melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Ino.

"Siapa wanita yang ada disebelahnya? Cantik sekali wajahnya." Kata Ino sambil memandang wajah wanita itu.

"Itu Yuki-nee, pacar Sasori-nii." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Hah… Maksudmu Sagawa Yuki-San, Ketua klub Jurnalistik?" Tanya Ino heboh.

"Hn." Kata Sakura malas.

"Astaga… Ternyata gosip itu benar yah?" Kata Ino.

"Gosip?Gosip apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Gosip kalau mereka pacaran. Sebenarnya aku kira itu cuma gosip saja mengingat kau sangat manja sama Sasori-senpai." Kata Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka melihat mereka sedekat itu, tapi apa boleh buat aku kan cuma seorang adik bagi Sasori-nii. Aku tidak bisa melarang, lagipula asal Sasori-nii bahagia aku juga bahagia." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Ino memandang wajah sahabatnya itu, Ino sangat tahu seberapa sayangnya Sakura dengan kakak kandungnya itu.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, ayo kita pergi." Kata Sakura sambil menarik Ino.

Sakura menarik Ino pergi meninggalkan taman itu menuju kelas mereka. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Ino tahu pasti Sakura sedang memikirkan kakaknya. Ino terkadang merasa kasihan juga dengan Sakura tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya.

"Seandainya ada laki-laki yang bisa membuat Sakura lupa dengan Sasori-Senpai." Batin Ino.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu menyala dikepala Ino. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang bisa membuat Sakura lupa dengan Sasori-senpai.

"Sakura, pulang nanti temani aku kerumah Sasuke-kun yah?" Ajak Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hah… Untuk apa kau ke rumah ayam jelek itu?" Kata Sakura marah.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku catatan biologi yang aku pinjam. Temani aku yah? Please." Kata Ino memohon.

"Kan bisa kau kembalikan sekarang." Kata Sakura kesal.

"Kau mau aku mati muda gara-gara amukkan Fans Sasuke-kun. Ayolah Sakura, masa kau tega?" Kata Ino.

"Ck… Baiklah, tapi cuma sebentar yah!" Kata Sakura mengiyakan permintaan Ino.

"Iya. Thanks Sakura." Kata Ino sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ino, lepaskan. Semua orang melihat kita nih." Kata Sakura melepas pelukkan Ino yang membuatnya risih.

"Sorry… Sorry." Kata Ino tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas.

oOo

Pulang sekolah Sakura menunggu Ino di pagar sekolah, karena Ino harus meminta izin dulu ke ketua klub minum teh untuk tidak ikut kegiatan klub hari ini. Sakura sebenarnya malas juga menemani Ino kerumah musuh bebuyutannya, Uchiha Sasuke atau lebih sering dipanggil "Ayam" olehnya. Entah kenapa sejak pertama masuk mereka tidak pernah akur, selalu ada saja pertengkaran diantara mereka. Sasuke yang bersifat dingin entah kenapa bisa Out Of Character kalau berhadapan dengan Sakura. Bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang tidak pernah akur.

Sudah 10 menit Sakura menunggu Ino, tapi Ino belum muncul juga batang hidungnya. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk pulang, sampai terdengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"Sakura… Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Kata Ino sambil lari menghampiri Sakura.

"Baru saja aku mau pulang karena malas menunggumu." Kata Sakura sambil memandang Ino

"Yah Sakura Sorry… ." Kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu jadi tidak perginya? Dan mana tasmu?" Tanya Sakura karena tidak melihat tas Ino.

"Sorry Sakura, aku tidak bisa izin dari klub soalnya Sai-kun minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya membersihkan ruang klub yang sudah berdebu." Kata Ino sambil memasang raut wajah bersalah.

"Jadi, kita tidak jadi pergi nih. Kalau tahu begini aku pulang saja dari tadi." Kata Sakura kesal dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu Sakura, aku minta tolong kamu kembalikan buku ini ke rumah Sasuke-kun yah? Soalnya aku jani mengembalikannya hari ini. Tolong yah Sakura." Kata Ino sambil memberikan sebuah buku ke Sakura dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Ino pergi ke ruang klubnya.

"INO-PIG…..!" Teriak Sakura kesal.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sakura pergi ke kediaman Uchiha untuk mengembalikan buku itu.

oOo

Sakura sampai dikediaman Uchiha, Sakura baru akan menekan bel ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Cari siapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang wajahnya mirip Sasuke, tapi terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Eh… Apa Sasuke ada dirumah?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Oh… Jadi kau teman adikku yah? Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi, Kakak Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura smenjabat tangan Itachi.

"Sakura… Nama yang cantik. Oh iya, Sasuke sedang tidur. Tapi kau bisa membangunkannya kalau mau." Kata Itachi.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku pulang saja." Kata Sakura mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo aku antar ke kamar Sasuke." Kata Itachi sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

Itachi menari Sakura ke lantai 2 kediaman Uchiha. Ketika sampai disebuah pintu atau lebih tepatnya pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi melepas genggaman tangannya dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Kamar itu didominasi warna biru dan hitam, bahkan perabotan dan tempat tidurnya pun berwarna biru dan hitam. Terlihat Sasuke tertidur pulas di kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu.

"Nah… Aku tinggal dulu yah." Kata Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dikamar itu bersama Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Sakura bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dikamar itu. Kemudian dia teringat buku yang akan dikembalikannya, Sakura meletakkan buku itu di meja belajar Sasuke. Sakura memandang kamar itu, dia kagum juga kamar itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Dipikirannya kamar laki-laki pasti berantakkan, seperti yang dilihatnya dikamar kakaknya, Sasori.

Pandangan mata Sakura kemudian tertuju pada orang yang sedang tidur dengan pulas diranjangnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sakura, sampai-sampai dia berjalan menuju ranjang yang ditiduri Sasuke. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertidur bagai malaikat.

"Tidak disangka orang yang tingkahnya seperti setan ini bisa tidur dengan wajah malaikat." Kata Sakura pelan supaya tidak membangunkan Sasuke dan memicu perang dunia ke-3.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Sepertinya Sakura mulai mengagumi pesona wajah Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura sadari tangan Sasuke menariknya sehingga posisi Sakura kini berada di bawahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandang wajahku begitu, jidat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, ayam?" Tanya Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sejak kau masuk kamar ini dengan baka aniki." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Hah…" Kata Sakura kaget.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura yang kaget itu hanya menyeringai penuh arti. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka. Sakura baru sadar dari rasa kagetnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah menekan bibirnya. Sakura membelakkan mata ketika sadar dirinya dicium oleh Sasuke, Sakura mencoba memberontak tapi kekuatanya kalah dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura membiarkan Sasuke menjajah bibirnya. Ciuman itu semakin menjadi panas ketika Sasuke mulai mencoba memasukkan lidahnya tapi Sakura tidak membiarkannya. Melihat itu Sasuke menggigit bibir Sakura. Tapi Sakura masih bersikukuh tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sasuke mengarakan tangan kirinya ke bukit kembar milik Sakura dan meremasnya dengan keras sampai Sakura mendesah karena perilaku tangan Sasuke.

"Ngg~~" Sakura membuka mulutnya, dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya dimulut Sakura, lidah Sakura bergerak lincah didalam mulut Sakura. Tangan kiri masih meremas bukit Sakura dengan tempo kehabisan oksigen Sasuke menarik diri dari Sakura.

Merasa sudah mendapatkan pasokan oksigen yang cukup Sasuke mulai mendekatkan lagi dirinya ke arah Sakura untuk melanjutkan 'permainan' yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Hah… Hah…. K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan kalau dua orang yang berbeda jenis dalam posisi seperti ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri wajahnya saat melihat wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat kembali ke wajahnya. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat Sasuke menciumnya mulai berkelebat dipikirannya.

"Kalau begini terus aku bisa jadi santapan setan ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghajar Ayam Pervert satu ini." Batin Sakura.

Walau pikiran Sakura menolak, tapi sepertinya tindakannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Bukannya mencari cara untuk melarikan diri, Sakura malah menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi, semakin melebarkan seringainya. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura, hingga.

'BRAK'

Suara pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasarnya, dan membuat SasuSaku melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Dan SasuSaku membelakkan matanya kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu itu.

To Be Continued

Ry: Tumben 'To Be Continued'?

Rin: Sebenernya mau ditamatin sekarang juga, tapi berhubung 'Mama' udah manggil dari tadi disuruh belajar, yah terpaksa to be continued dulu. Oh iya fic ini requestdari** '****Cuteshiibeauty****'**. Maaf yah kalau belum ada lemonnya. Tapi Chapter 2 saya janji akan ada adegan lemonnya.

Ry: Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview cerita "**Hanami In The Café de'line**"

Ry and Rin: Oke akhir kata untuk para Authors and Readers **'PLEASE REVIEW'**.


	2. Chapter 2

Ry dan Rin: Halo minna, sorry saya baru update ceritanya sekarang soalnya satu minggu ini banyak tugas dari sekolah…. m(_ _)m

Ry: Oke pertama-tama kita akan balas review dari pereview chap 1.

**HarunoZuka**: Hai Haru…^^, iya nih lagi mood bikin rated **M**. Sebenarnya saya cuma satu orang, yang satu lagi kepribadian saya yang lain. Dia yang ambil alih kalau soal-soal pervert dan amarah, soalnya dia yang jago begituan. Maaf lw Sasuke jadi Hentai di FFn ini soalnya aku suka lw Sasuke seperti itu (Rin: katanya nggak hoby hentai). Nih udah aku Update.^^

**Yue Heartphilia****, ****Bella UchiHaruno****, ****Namiko CherryRan Mieko-chan****, ****4ntk4-ch4n****, ****noonaSyea****, ****deldung**: Arigatou udah review, Nih udah aku Update.^^

**Cuteshiibeauty****: **Nih udah aku Update.^^. Saya usahakan, tapi gak tw ini udh hot apa belum? Soal sex toy sepertinya chap depan deh soalnya saya belum pengalaman pakai sex toy. Kamu mau bantu aku kasih tahu jenis-jenis sex toy?

**Tabita Pinkybunny**** :** Wih… Tabita hebat bisa nebaknya padahal teman-temanku pada nebak yang dobrak nya Itachi.^^

**Vipris****: **Boleh…^^, fic ini kayaknya tamat di chapter depan atau chapter 3, aku juga belum tahu XD (Ry dilempar bata oleh Vipris). Nih udah aku update.

Rin: Oke saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan selamat menikmati chapter 2.

Ry: Oke, Let us begin the story…

.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi, semakin melebarkan seringainya. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura, hingga.

'BRAK'

Suara pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasarnya, dan membuat SasuSaku melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Dan SasuSaku membelakkan matanya kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu itu.

"**LOVE"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **tentu saja **M ***Devil Smile*

**Pairing**: SasuSaku forever ever after

**Genre: **nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari 'Romance'

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, Lemon adegan 17 tahun ke atas.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Sasori-nii…" Kata Sakura kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Kata Sasori murka.

"Heh… i-ini…" Kata Sakura gelagapan.

"Kami sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, tadi aku jatuh dan tidak sengaja menimpa adikmu ." Kata Sasuke sambil menyingkir dari badan Sakura.

"Apa kau kira aku akan percaya kata-katamu Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasori sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi aku tekankan kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan adikmu yang **jidat**nya lebar itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menghinaku seperti itu, ayam." Kata Sakura marah karena dikatai jidat lebar oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menghina, kan memang kenyataanya kalau jidatmu itu lebar." Kata Sasuke dengan polos.

"Ukh.. Awas kau ayam." Kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengejar Sasuke sehingga terjadi acara kejar-kejaran antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya bisa swt.

oOo

**Malam hari di kediaman Haruno.**

"HUH… DASAR AYAM JELEK, PERVERT, NYEBELIN." Teriak Sakura sambil menghajar bantal guling yang sekarang bentuknya tidak terdefinisi lagi karena menjadi 'korban' amukkan Sakura.

Untunglah tadi Sasori dan Itachi berhasil menghentikan acara kejar-kejaran mereka, kalau tidak dijamin wajah Sasuke sudah biru-biru dihajar Sakura.

"Enak saja bilang jidatku lebar, dan apa juga alasan dia menciumku." Kata Sakura sambil duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya ke bibirnya, teringat kembali kejadian saat Sasuke menciumnya

"Oh Shit, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya." Batin Sakura kesal.

Sakura menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah mengantuk. Dan lagi besok dia harus bangun pagi untuk siap-siap ke pantai untuk berlibur bersama Sasori.

"Semoga besok jadi hari yang menyenangkan." Harap Sakura.

oOo

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara ketukkan pintu. Dengan malas Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Sakura, maaf kalau mengganggu tidurmu." Kata orang yang mengetuk pitu tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Sasori.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok aniki. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aniki tidak bisa menemanimu ke pantai. Teman aniki kecelakaan dan sekarang aniki harus menjenguknya." Kata Sasori dengan nada menyesal.

"Ooo… Tidak apa-apa aniki, aku juga lagi malas keluar kok." Kata Sakura.

"Yang benar?" Kata Sasori memastikan.

"Iya, kalau aniki mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku lagi." Kata Sakura sambil berbalik ke ranjangnya.

"Oke… Kalau begitu aniki pergi dulu yah. Kalau kau mau makan, ada omelet di dapur." Kata Sasori menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan bersiap pergi.

Sakura mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup. Sakura yang tadinya berbaring sekrang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Dasar baka aniki, bilang saja kalau mau pergi kencan dengan Yuki-nee. Pakai alasan ke rumah sakit, memangnya kalau kerumah sakit harus pakai baju yang sepertinya untuk kencan gitu. Mana bau parfumenya nyengat banget kalau benar-benar aniki ke rumah sakit bukannya sembuh pasiennya malahan tambah sakit." Kata Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura kecewa juga tidak bisa liburan bersama kakaknya, tapi apa boleh buat dia lebih senang melihat kakaknya bahagia. Sakura membaringkan dirinya kembali diranjangnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tiba-tiba hp Sakura bergetar. Sakura mengambil hpnya dan melihat tulisan "Ino-Pig Calling", Sakura menekan tombol hijau dihpnya untuk menjawab telepon itu.

"Ada apa ino, tumben telepon pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mau mengajakmu untuk liburan selama 3 hari ke villa punya Sai-kun yang terletak di pantai Konoha hari ini, kau mau tidak ?dari pada kau berlibur bersama kakakmu lebih baik kau bersama kami." Kata Ino.

"Boleh saja, lagipula Sasori-nii membatalkan acara liburan kami hari ini." Kata Sakura malas.

"Hah… Yang benar?" Tanya Ino yang dari suaranya terlihat kaget.

"Hn." Kata Sakura singkat.

"Bagaimana ceritanya sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Ino ingin tahu.

"Nanti aku saja aku ceritakan, aku mau mandi dulu sekarang."

"Oke, aku tunggu kau disekolah. Ingat sebelum jam 8 kau sudah harus disana. Mengerti?"

"Iya… Iya…"

"Oke… Sampai ketemu disekolah dan jangan lupa kau harus menceritakan semuanya nanti."

"Iya, kau tenang saja nanti aku ceritakan secara detail sampai kau puas."

"Oke… Jaa Forehead." Kata Ino memutuskan teleponnya.

Sakura cuma geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia bersyukur juga Ino mengajaknya liburan, dengan begini Sakura tidak akan merasa akan bosan menjalani liburan sendiri.

oOo

Sakura sudah menyiapkan peralatanya untuk berlibur, dan tadi dia sudah menelepon Sasori untuk meminta izin untuk liburan bersama Ino selama 3 hari. Syukurlah Sasori memberi izin, sehingga Sakura bias langsung bersiap-siap. Jam setengah 8 Sakura sudah selesai meerapikan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya nanti, dan dia sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sakura sudah sampai disekolah. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok dikenalnya sebagai Ino dan memanggilnya.

"Ino…" Panggil Sakura sambil berlari menghampiri Ino.

"Sakura, kau tiba tepat waktu sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Kata Sakura singkat.

"Sakura, ayo ceritakan kepadaku soal pembatalan liburan kau dan Sasori-Senpai." Kata Ino bersemangat.

"Nanti saja No, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa barang bawaan ku ke dalam bus." Kata Sakura sambil mengangkat sebuahb tas besar ditangan kanannya dengan susah payah.

"Oke… Tapi, sepertinya kita tidak akan kuat kalau mengangkatnya berdua." Kata Ino melihat tas Sakura yang ukurannya XXL itu. Didalam hati Ino bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sakura membawa tas itu dari rumahnya tanpa kesulitan.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Sakura melihat tasnya.

"Lebih baik kita bantuan yang lain saja untuk mengangkatnya." Usul Ino

"Hn." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Sasuke-kun, bias minta tolong bawakan tas ini tidak?" Tanya Ino kepada seseorang lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tas yabg ditunjuk Ino.

"Thanks Sasuke." Kata Ino.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke mengangkat tas milik Sakura ke bagasi bus, Sakura yang melihat itu hanya diam. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian kemarin dirumah Sasuke yang walaupun berakhir dengan insiden kejar-kejaran, Sakura jadi tidak bisa menatap langsung muka Sasuke. Entah kenapa mukanya merah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan hanya melihat Sasuke. Sakura mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang kacau dengan bicara dengan Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari yang ikut dalam acara liburan bersama, sampai mereka berangkat.

oOo

Diperjalanan Sakura dan Ino berbicara tentang pembatalan liburan Sakura dan Sasori. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di Villa. Untung ada Sai yang memberi tahu mereka. Setelah turun dari bus mereka masuk ke Villa tersebut dan berkumpul diruang tengah rumah itu.

"Oke… Kita akan melakukan pembagian kamar disini ada 10 kamar. Empat kamar dilantai satu, empat kamar dilantai dua, dan dua kamar dilantai tiga. Semua kamar memiliki beranda sendiri kecuali dua kamar dilantai tiga yang berandanya gabung." Kata Sai menjelaskan keadaan kamar yang ada divilla tersebut.

"Aku harus dapat kamar dilantai tiga." Kata semua cowok kompak kecuali Sasuke.

"Oke, supaya adil semuanya ambil undian yang isinya nomor 1-10, kamar untuk yang mendapat no. undian 1-4 dilantai satu, no. 5-8 dilantai dua, dan no. 9-10 dilantai tiga." Kata Sai sambil menyerahkan 10 kertas yang masih dilipat.

Semuanya mengambil kertas dari tangan Sai dan membukanya. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, dan Naruto mendapat kamar dilantai satu, sedangkan Temari, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Ino dilantai dua. Dan terakhir Sakura dan Sasuke dilantai tiga.

Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah para cowok yang tidak mendapat kamar dilantai tiga. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu kecewa karena kamar pacar-pacar mereka disebelah mereka. Mereka mengangkut barang bawaan mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan dalam diam menuju ke kamar mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, suasana semakin hening hanya suara angin yang terdengar.

oOo

Sakura baru saja selesai merapikan barang bawaannya, saat suara Ino memanggilnya dari luar.

"Sakura, kita disuruh berkumpul diruang makan sekarang." Kata Ino dari luar pintu.

"Hn, sebentar lagi aku kesana. Kau duluan saja." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah." Kata Ino meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya untuk pergi ke Ruang Makan. Ketika keluar dari kamar, Sakura berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Mereka saling memandang, Onyx dan Emerald bertemu beberapa saat. Sampai sang pemilik saling membuang muka dan berjalan tanpa saling menghiraukan.

Sampai diruang makan, Sakura memilih duduk di samping Ino dan Sasuke duduk disamping Sai. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan tanpa saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Sai, kenapa kita tidak boleh bermain dipantai sekarang?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka kesal.

"Kau tidak lihat Naruto, sekarang cuacanya sedang buruk. Dan katanya malam ini akan ada badai, jadi kita tidak bisa bermain dipantai." Kata Neji menjelaskan.

"Ck… Menyebalkan percuma donk kita ke Pantai tapi tidak bisa bermain disana. Betulkan Teme?" Kata Naruto meminta dukungan Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Tuh… Sasuke aja bilang ya." Kata Naruto menganggap arti 'Hn' Sasuke adalah iya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, hari ini kita bermain disini saja kan masih ada 2 hari lagi untuk bermain sepuasnya di Pantai." Kata Hinata menenangkan pacarnya.

"Benar, apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Kita bisa bermain disini, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita bermain petak umpet." Kata Tenten semangat.

"Itu kekanak-kanakan Tenten, lebih baik kita bermain rumah-rumahan saja." Kata Temari.

"Itu lebih kekanak-kanakan Temari. Lebih baik petak umpet biar tidak bosan." Kata Tenten.

"Masak-masakan." Kata Temari tidak mau kalah.

"Petak Umpet." Balas Tenten.

"Masak-masakan."

"Petak Umpet."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar." Kata Shikamaru bosan mendengar pertengkaran Temari dan Tenten.

"Betul, kita bisa bermain masak-masakan dulu baru petak umpet atau sebaliknya." Kata Ino.

"Baiklah." Kata Double T itu bersamaan.

"Oke, ayo kita main petak umpet dulu. Semuanya ikutkan?" Tanya Sai sambil melihat teman-temannya. Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Yang pertama jaga adalah Neji, semuanya bersembunyi saat Neji mulai menghitung.

Sakura berjalan mencari tempat bersembunyi yang aman, ketika sampai disebuah pintu yang sepertinya pintu gudang peralatan, Sakura memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disana. Sakura masuk dan alangkah kagetnya saat melihat ada orang selain dirinya yang juga sedang bersembunyi disana.

"Sa-SASUKE." Teriak Sakura kaget.

Sasuke segera menutup mulut Sakura untuk menghentikan teriakkan Sakura ynag bisa memberitahu keberadaan mereka. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju kearah tempat mereka bersembunyi, mereka berdua tegang saat mendengar langkah itu semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar teriakkan dari sini, tapi kok tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin teriakkan itu cuma perasaanku saja." Kata orang yang ada didepan pintu tersebut.

Orang itu pergi menjauh dari sana. Sasuke yang mendengar suara langkah kaki itu menjauh bernafas lega. Tidak lupa juga Sasuke melepas bekapannya, sehingga Sakura dapat bernafas dengan leluasa.

"Hah…H-hah… Kau ini mau membunuhku yah ayam?" Tanya Sakura kesal karena mulutnya sedari tadi ditutup oleh Sasuke.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kamu teriak-teriak seperti itu, kau tidak ingat kita sedang bermain petak umpet apa." Kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Sakura kesal.

Akhirnya perang antara Sasuke dan Sakura terjadi, keduanya saling menyalahkan tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku mencari tempat persembunyian lain saja." Kata Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Terserah." Kata Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sakura medekati pintu dan mencoba membukanya, tapi pintu itu tidak terbuka juga. Raut wajah Sakura berubah.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa terbuka." Kata Sakura.

"Hah… Yang benar?" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau coba buka saja."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu itu, tapi pintu itu tidak juga terbuka.

"Sepertinya kita terkunci disini." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Hah… Tidak mungkin, ayo kita coba buka lagi." Kata Sakura mencoba membuka pintu.

"Percuma, pintu itu sepertinya cuma bisa dibuka dari luar." Kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya ditembok disamping pintu.

"J-jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura histeris.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai yang lain menyadari kita hilang dan mencari kita disini." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah duduk disebelah Sasuke dan menunggu kedatangan teman-teman mereka.

oOo

Sepertinya sudah 2 jam berlalu, tapi tidak satupun yang menyadari hilangnya SasuSaku dan sepertinya badai sudah datang dan membuat ruangan itu menjadi sangat dingin. Sasuke yang bosan menunggu akhirnya berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya mencari jalan keluar lain. Tapi nihil ruangan itu cuma memiliki ventilasi, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang tadi ada disebelahnya. Terlihat olehnya badan Sakura gemetaran.

"Jidat, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke khawatir. Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sakura.

"Dingin." Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya ke badan Sakura. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan Sakura. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sepertinya akan tertidur.

"Jidat… Bangun." Kata Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Sakura.

"Engg… Berisik ayam biarkan aku tidur." Kata Sakura pelan karena merasa Sasuke mengganggu.

"Kalau kau tidur, kau bisa mati BAKA." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, disini dingin sekali dan itu membuatku mengantuk." Kata Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Oi, kalau kau tidur jangan salahkan aku. Kalau aku berbuat macam-macam padamu untuk membuatmu terjaga." Ancam Sasuke.

"Terserah, kau tidak akan berani." Kata Sakura, sepertinya Sakura lupa dengan kejadian yang terjadi rumah Sasuke saat Sakura mengganggu tidur Sasuke.

"Hn, kau menantangku rupanya. Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum iblisnya.

Sakura yang mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya merasa seperti ada orang yang mencium bibirnya. Sakura tidak ambil pusing karena berpikir itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tapi, saat merasa kalau ada yang menggigit lehernya Sakura mencoba membuka matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke membuat kissmark dilehernya.

"Kau sudah bangun, jidat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, ayam pervert?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku cuma melakukan aa yang aku katakan tadi." Kata Sasuke.

"Hentikan, sekarang kan aku sudah bangun." Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah entah kesal atau malu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Sakura.

"Jangan berharap kau bakal pulang hidup-hidup." Kata Sakura sambil memandang tajam Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah." Kata Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ap-." Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganas.

Sakura mencoba melawan tapi sepertinya percuma karena Sasuke sudah menahan kedua lengan Sakura. Sasuke menelusuri tubuh Sakura dengan mulutnya.

"Nnggg…" Desah Sakura saat Sasuke menggigit kembali lehernya dan membuat kissmark disana.

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan Sakura yang bagaikan simfoni terindah, semakin terbawa nafsu. Sasuke mengarah kan tangan kirinya yang bebas ke 'bukit kembar' milik Sakura yang masih tertutup baju dan jaket miliknya. Sasuke meremasnya seperti meremas mie gemas, karena merasa jaket dan baju mengghambat gerakkannya. Sasuke dengan cepat membukanya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Sehingga tertinggal Bra merah milik Sakura yang masih membungkus 'bukit kembar' nya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karen Sasuke membuka bra Sakura dan melemparnya menyusul baju dan jaket. Sasuke melanjutkan meremas bukit milik Sakura.

"Ah… Ngg… Sa- Sasuke." Desah Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah mulai menikmati 'permainannya' melepas pegangan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menahan kedua tangan Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang bebas menyusul tangan kirinya untuk meremas kedua bukit Sakura.

"Ssh… Ahh… Sas." Desah Sakura kenikmatan.

Tangan kiri Sasuke sekarang turun keselangkang Sakura yang masih tertutup oleh rok dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba bukit milik Sakura yang sudah menengang mulai mengarahkan mulutnya kesana. Dihisapnya putting kecoklatan itu seperti seorang bayi yang kelaparan, kemudian digigitnya.

"Ng…Ssh… Terus." Desah Sakura sambil menekan kepala Sasuke didadanya meminta kenikmatan yang lebih.

Sasuke menuruti kemauan Sakura dilahapnya kedua bukit itu secara bergantian sampai tangan kiri Sasuke merasa ada yang keluar dari selangkang Sakura.

"Ngg… Aaahhhhhh~." Desah Sakura saat mengelurkan cairan dalam tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Hah… D-diam… H-ah… K-au." Kata Sakura terengah engah.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu cuma tersenyum nakal. Suasana dingin yang tadi terasa kini terasa panas karena permainan yang merka lakukan. Dan entah sejak kapan rok dan CD Sakura sudah terkapar dilantai menyusul pakaian Sakura yang lainnya.

"Ngggg…" Desah Sakura saat Sasuke membelai lembut kewanitaannya.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin berlama-lama memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang tadi terkena cairan milik Sakura kedalam kewanitaan Sakura. Pertama Sakura belum merasakan rasa sakit tapi ketika jari tengah dan manis Sasuke mulai memasukinya Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sa-sakit… Ng-." Erang Sakura kesakitan.

Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan jarinya dengan teratur didalam kewanitaan milik Sakura. Sasuke terus mengocok kewanitaan Sakura sampai dia merasakan kewanitaan Sakura menjepit jari-jarinya. Sebelum Sakura menyampai kenikmatan nya yang ke dua, Sasuke mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari kewanitaan Sakura sehingga Sakura protes.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" Protes Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan cd nya. Sakura yang melihat badan Sasuke yang Atletis itu cuma blushing apa lagi melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang ukurannya sangat besar membuat Sakura meneguk ludah karena membayangkan saat Sasuke memasukkannya.

Tambah membuang waktu Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya didepan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Tahan sedikit yah." Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Walau sudah diregangkan kewanitaan Sakura masih terasa sempit saat kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasukinya sehingga Sasuke harus menekan dengan kuat kejantanannya supaya bisa masuk ke dalam kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ngg… Sa-sakit… Sasuke." Erang Sakura saat merasa kejantanan Sasuke mulai memasukinya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika merasakan sakit dikewanitaannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Sakura dengan cara mencium bibir Sakura dan mengajak lidah Sakura bertarung. Dan hal itu berhasil, Sakura sekarang sibuk dengan lidah Sasuke yang bermain dimulutnya. Sasuke kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya ketika dia merasa selaput kewanitaan Sakura mengganggunya, dan selaput itu akhirnya terkoyak sehingga kejantanan Sasuke sepenuhnya tertanam dalam kewanitaan Sakura dan darah mengalir keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahh…" Desah Sakura saat merasakan kejantanan Sakura sepenuhnya.

Sasuke menghentikan sebentar gerakkannya sampai Sakura memberi tanda kalau dia sudah siap. Tidak berapa lama Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya tanda kalau dia sudah siap, Sasuke kemudian menggenjot Sakura dengan gerakkan in-outnya.

"Nnggggg…. Aaahhhh…." Desah Sakura kuat saat Sasuke mengenai g-spot nya.

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan itu, menusukkan kejantanannya lebih kuat di titik tersebut sehingga Sakura mendesah dengan kuat.

"Ahh… Sa-sasuke… Cepat… Le-lebih cepat." Kata Sakura memerintah.

Sasuke mempercepat temponya membuat Sakura kenikmatan. Sasuke merasa dinding kewanitaan Sakura mulai meremas kejantanan nya, tanda sebentar lagi Sakura akan mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya. Sasuke kembali menghentakkan kejantananya, dua tusukkan terakhir berhasil membuat Sakura mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

"Ahhhhhh…. Ssshhh… Sasuke." Kata Sakura saat mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

Sasuke yang juga akan mencapai kenikmatannya mempercepat tusukkannya, dan ketika Sasuke merasakan dia akan keluar, Sasuke mengeluakan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakura. Dan mengeluarkan sari-sari kenikmatannya didada Sakura.

"Ahhh… Sa-Sakura." Dasah Sasuke pertama kalinya.

Sasuke membaringkan dirinya disamping Sakura yang masih bersimbah pelu setelah selesai melakukan permainan mereka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau jangan mengira aku suka padamu, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk menghangatkan badanmu saja." Kata Sasuke sambil memandang langit-langit.

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam, hatinya merasa sakit karena perkataan Sasuke. Tapi dia menutupinya, seharusnya dia sadar dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada musuh bebuyutannya itu. Setelah puas berisitirahat Sasuke memakai kembali bajunya dan memakaikan baju Sakura. Setelah itu keduanya hanya diam, menunggu seseorang menolong mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sai, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Temari akhirnya menemukan mereka. Sasuke dibawa kembali ke kamarnya oleh Sai, Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sakura dibawa Ino dan anak cewek lainnya.

oOo

Sakura sedang mencoba tidur saat Ino datang membawakannya secangkir teh.

"Belum tidur Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku belum mengantuk, kenapa kau kesini? Kau pasti kesini tidak hanya untuk mengantarkan the saja kan." Kata Sakura

"Aku cuma mau menanyakan apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke-kun di gudang tadi?" Tanya Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Ino." Kata Sakura.

"Yang benar? " Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Hn." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Padahal aku berharap kalian melakukan sesuatu, soalnya aku lihat Sasuke-kun sepertinya menyukaimu." Kata Ino yang berhasil membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Soalnya Sasuke-kun hanya menjahilimu. Itu artinya dia ingin kau memperhatikannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin Ino, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyukaiku, dia hanya menganggapku rivalnya saja." Kata Sakura yang terdengar frustasi.

"Tap-."

"Sudahlah Ino, aku capek lebih baik kau keluar dari sini." Kata Sakura sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Baiklah, oyasumi Sakura." Kata Ino sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Ino menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan berdiri didepan pintu itu. Dapat Ino dengar suara tangisan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau mulai mencintai Sasuke, Sakura. Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui perasaanmu itu dan memilih menyakiti hatimu." Batin Ino kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

.

Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura bisa bersatu? Dan apakah yang dilakukan Ino untuk menyadarkan Sakura soal perasaannya? Akan terungkap di Chapter selanjutnya.

~To Be Continued~

Rin: Hore akhirnya chapter 2 selesai. *Teriak gaje sambil nabur bunga kenanga*

Ry: Saya mohon maaf pada **Cuteshiibeauty **dan para readers kalau ceritanya kepanjangan dan lemon nya gak terasa. Soalnya pas bikin kebetulan dapat ide baru jadi seperti ini deh. m(_ _)m

Rin: Tapi kami harap para authors dan readers mau mereview fic ini.

Ry and Rin: Akhir kata **Please Review**.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin: Gomen baru update sekarang, soalnya minggu ini sibuk dengan PR yang numpuk. Oke seperti janji saya semuanya akan terungkap disini dan ini juga merupakan 'Last Chapter'.^_^

Ry: Oke nggak usah banyak bicara, Let us begin the story…

"**LOVE"**

**Disclaimer: **Saya bukan pemilik Naruto, Naruto masih jadi milik 'Masashi Kishimoto'.

**Rated: **tentu saja **M ***Devil Smile*

**Pairing**: SasuSaku forever ever after

**Genre: **nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari 'Romance'

**Warning: OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), abal, gaje, Lime (maybe)**

Ino membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Terlihat kamar itu masih gelap tanpa penerangan dari matahari karena tirai jendela menghalanginya.

"Sepertinya Sakura belum bangun." Batin Ino

Ino pun menghampiri tempat tidur Sakura, tapi karena gelap Ino tidak bisa melihat. Ino pun akhirnya membuka tirai jendela dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk menyinari setiap sudut kamar yang ditempati Sakura.

Ino bisa melihat Sakura yang masih bergelut didalam selimutnya mulai merasa risih karena silaunya cahaya matahari yang menyinari langsung wajah putihnya dan akhirnya terbangun. Sakura melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan melihat tirai yang terbuka. Sakura berniat menutup kembali tirainya supaya dia bisa kembali tidur tapi baru satu langkah Sakura berjalan kakinya terasa lemas dan itu membuat Sakura hampir terjatuh kalau Ino tidak menolongnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan kapan kau masuk kesini Ino?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku sudah disini dari kau belum bangun, memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membuka tirai itu." Kata Ino sambil menunjuk tirai kamar Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar temannya itu berbicara, sampai Ino memegang jidat Sakura dengan tangannya.

"Sakura, badanmu panas sekali. Kau sakit?" Tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini cuma demam biasa sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Kata Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Sepertinya ini gara-gara kau terkunci di gudang kemarin deh." Kata Ino sambil membopong Sakura kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Mungkin." Kata Sakura pendek karena menahan sakit kepala yang mulai menyerangnya.

Ino membaringkan Sakura ditempat tidurnya , kemudian Ino keluar dari kamar Sakura dan kemudian datang dengan membawa baskom kecil dan lap untuk mengompres kepala Sakura.

"Bagaimana sudah baikkan belum?" Tanya Ino.

"Sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Kau ini membuatku khawatir tahu. Aku sempat tidak percaya kalau sakit, selama ini kau jarang atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah sakit. Kenapa sekarang bisa tiba-tiba sakit begini hanya karena kedinginan." Kata Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Sakura pendek.

"Kau tidak tahu apa tidak mau tahu soal demam mu ini." Kata Ino memandang Sakura.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Ino." Kata Sakura.

"Sakura, kita ini berteman sudah lama. Dan aku tahu apa yang bisa membuat mu demam tiba-tiba seperti ini." Kata Ino.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kau terlalu memikirkan masalah yang terjadi, dan lebih buruknya kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Kau selalu begitu dari kita kecil selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri, kau tidak pernah berbagi masalahmu kepadaku yang tidak lain adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Aku tahu kau tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain, tapi sikapmu yang seperti ini membuat semua orang khawatir." Kata Ino tegas.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar perkataan Ino, Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah… Sudahlah lebih baik kau ceritakan apa masalahmu dengan Sasuke-kun sampai kau kepikirkan dan sakit begini."

"A-apa maksudmu Ino, dan lagipula aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa dengan Sasuke." Kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam Ino tanpa menyadari mukanya yang mulai memerah karena mendengar nama 'Sasuke'.

"Wah… Wah… Tumben kau tidak memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan 'ayam'. Jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai Sasuke-kun yah?" Goda Ino.

"A-apa? kau jangan gila donk Ino, mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Yang ada aku sang-at-sangat membencinya." Kata Sakura.

"Yang benar kamu membencinya?" Tanya Ino.

"Benar, untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Kalau kau tidak bohong kenapa wajahmu merah?" Kata Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"I-ini karena aku lagi demam, makanya wajahku merah." Bela Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kalau benar karena demam, kau tidak perlu menutupi wajahmu kan." Goda Ino.

"Sudahlah Ino, lebih baik kau keluar aku mau istirahat." Kata Sakura sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi wajahnya.

"Baiklah… Tapi kalau kau perlu bantuan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, kau tinggal bilang kepadaku. Daripada kau menangis seperti semalam." Kata Ino yang membuat muka Sakura tambah merah karena Ino mengetahui kalau semalam dia menangis.

Ino berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, sebelum Ino keluar dia memandang Sakura.

"Sakura, kau tahu tidak kalau BENCI itu singkatan dari 'benar-benar cinta', dan itu artinya kau mencintai Sasuke." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sakura yang mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, menurunkan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya. Sakura menghela nafas mengingat kata-kata terakhir Ino sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Benar-benar cinta yah, kalau itu benar seharusnya aku senang bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi kenapa rasanya dada ini sakit saat mengingat kata-kata Sasuke semalam." Kata Sakura sambil meremas pelan dadanya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sakura memang sudah menyadari kalau demamnya ini karena memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke setelah kejadian terkunci di gudang. Dan tidak dipungkiri kalau dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke, tapi Sakura takut kalau Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Hal itu membuat air mata Sakura jatuh kembali dan air mata itu semakin deras saat mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka terkunci. Sakura pun tertidur setelah puas menangis.

oOo

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat kearah balkon kamarnya yang mengarah ke laut. Sakura melihat pemandangan tersebut tanpa menyadari ada orang lain dikamar itu selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai laut." Kata orang tersebut mengkagetkan Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke." Kata Sakura kaget.

"Hn."

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan gugup.

"Aku cuma mau mengantarkan ini." Kata Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah boneka beruang bewarna coklat dan meletakkannya disebelah Sakura.

"U-untukku? da-dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada gugup (Author: Sepertinya Sakura terkena penyakit gugupnya Hinata deh…=.=)

"Hn, dari kakakmu." Kata Sasuke pendek.

"Hah… Dari Sasori-nii, memangnya kapan Sasori-nii kesini?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"dia belum datang kesini, katanya mereka besok baru datang kesini. Dan boneka itu dipaketkan dulu ke sini, kata Itachi itu Sasori lakukan supaya kau tidak kesepian." Kata Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii juga akan kesini?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iya, mereka kan satu jurusan di universitas dan sepertinya apabila kakakmu ada disini sekarang pasti dia akan mendobrak pintu kamar ini karena khawatir mengetahui adiknya sakit." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam, teringat kembali kejadian dimana Sasori mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura juga kaget kenapa Sasori bisa ada dirumah Sasuke, tapi itu terjawab ketika Sasori mengatakan kalau dia dan Itachi adalah sahabat dari SMA.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu sekarang, dan sebaiknya kau tidur lagi saja." Kata Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Sa-suke." Panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik melihat Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan boneka ini." Kata Sakura dengan muka merah.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu dari kamar itu.

oOo

Sakura tersenyum-senyum sejak Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura juga bingung apa yang membuatnya tersenyum begitu. Padahal Sasuke hanya sebentar disitu tapi hatinya sudah senang begitu. Bagi Sakura itu saja sudah cukup walaupun dia tidak dapat memiliki Sasuke.

**that everything you do ****  
><strong>**everything... ****  
><strong>**everything you do ****  
><strong>**everything that you do ****  
><strong>**everything you say ****  
><strong>**everything that you say**

Suara dering hp Sakura terdengar, Sakura mengambil hpnya yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dan melihat tulisan 'Sasori-nii calling', Sakura menekan tombol hijau dihpnya.

"Halo aniki…" Kata Sakura.

"Halo Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu disana?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku baik aniki, aniki jangan khawatir."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh, iya bagaimana jalan-jalanmu dipantai tadi siang?"

"Hah… Maksud aniki apa dengan jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Loh bukannya tadi siang kau jalan-jalan di pantai bersama Ino?" Tanya Sasori balik.

"Siapa yang bilang aku jalan-jalan ke pantai?"

"Sasuke, tadi siang waktu aniki meneleponmu tapi tidak diangkat jadi aniki telepon ke nomor Sasuke. Dia bilang kau lagi jalan-jalan bersama Ino dan hpmu kau tinggal. Makanya aniki tanya bagaimana jalan-jalanmu tadi, kalian benar jalan-jalankan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Iya kak, tadi kami memang jalan-jalan. Maaf kalau aku tidak mengangkat telepon aniki."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, kau sudah jadian yah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Sasori ingin tahu.

"Hah… Si-siapa yang bilang?" Tanya Sakura gugup mukanya kembali merah.

"Sasuke yang bilang, katanya kalian sudah jadian semalam. Aku saja sampai kaget tadi waktu dia bilang begitu."

"Memangnya Sasuke bilang apa saja?" Tanya Sakura.

"Katanya begini 'mulai hari ini aku dan Sakura sepasang kekasih, jadi mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Sakura. Kau bisa fokus kepada pacarmu saja'. Begitu katanya." Kata Sasori meniru perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar itu membeku dan menjatuhkan hpnya ketempat tidurnya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya meninggalkan hpnya yang masih tersambung dengan Sasori. Tapi, tidak dipedulikan oleh Sakura.

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga. Sampai dilantai 1 dia melihat Ino dan teman-teman lainnya sedang minum the.

"Ino, kau lihat Sasuke tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ti-dak, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Tidak apa-apa, masa kalian tidak tahu dia ada dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh teman-teman ceweknya.

Semuanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Saat itu Sai, Naruto, Neji, dan Shikamaru masuk ke ruangan itu. Terlihat dari pakaiannya mereka sepertinya baru selesai bermain di pantai. Sakura segera menghampiri ke empat cowok tersebut.

"Kalian tahu Sasuke ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi dia bersama kami, tapi katanya dia mau lari sebentar keliling pantai baru kembali kesini. Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura berlari kearah pantai. Ino yang melihat Sakura berlari kearah pantai berusaha mengejarnya, tapi Sai menghalanginya. Ino pun hanya bisa melihat Sakura dalam pandangan semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

oOo

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari sampai dia tiba di tepi pantai. Sakura mencari keberadaan Sasuke, tapi nihil, Sakura tidak melihat Sasuke dimana pun. Sakura berusaha terus berjalan untuk mencari Sasuke, tapi sia sudah sampai batasnya karena demamnya membuat tenaganya cepat terkuras.

Sakura terduduk ditepi pantai tersebut, dia ingin bertemu Sasuke dan menanyakan apa alasannya mengatakan kalau mereka pacaran kepada kakaknya. Bukannya Sasuke benci kepadanya tapi kenapa dia berbuat begitu bahkan mengatakan kalau dia akan menjaganya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Kata Sakura sambil menghambur ke pelukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Sakura hanya bisa diam. Sakura menangis dalam pelukkan Sasuke, setelah Sakura puas menumpahkan seluruh persedian air matanya. Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura sedikit dari pelukkannya, dan menghapus jejak air mata diwajah putih itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau bilang kepada kakakku kalau kita pacaran."

"Itu karena-"

"Jangan bilang kau hanya iseng." Potong Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bilang iseng memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar. Hatinya sakit bukan main mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tapi Sakura tidak peduli dia ini Sasuke tahu perasaannya walau Sasuke akan menolaknya Sakura tidak peduli asalkan dia bisa meringankan beban yang ada dihatinya.

"Kalau kau bilang itu hanya iseng, kau benar-benar jahat Sasuke." Kata Sakura pelan.

"Aku memang jahat dari dulunya kan, bukannya kau tahu itu. Dan untuk apa kau memikirkan hal itu, bukannya kau tidak menyukaiku." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Kau salah Sasuke, Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan sejak kejadian semalam aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan sukaku kepadamu." Teriak Sakura didepan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Sakura itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya. Sasuke yakin Sakura pasti hanya bercanda, tapi ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang merona setelah mengatakan hal itu. Entah kenapa hati Sasuke mengatakan kalau pernyataan cinta itu sungguhan bukan bercanda.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyukai Sakura sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Berbagai cara dilakukan Sasuke supaya Sakura melihat dirinya tapi Sakura tidak juga melihatnya, yang ada dimata Sakura hanya Sasori. Karena itu Sasuke menjahili Sakura supaya Sakura melihatnya dan hal itu berhasil, Sakura melihatnya walau bukan sebagai teman tapi sebagai rival. Hal itu sudah cukup bagi Sasuke.

Dan sekarang Sakura menyatakan cinta didepannya, ini bagaikan mimpi bagi Sasuke. Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura, onyx dan emerald bertemu saling berusaha meyakinkan lawannya kalau ucapan tadi bukan main-main dan langsung dari hatinya yang terdalam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat, sudah sejak lama Sasuke ingin memeluk Sakura dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Dan hari ini dia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Jadi hari ini kita resmi pacaran yah?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah merah.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau ini selalu mau aku yang mengatakannya." Kata Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Hei… Hei… Jangan cemberut begitu, kau lebih cantik kalau kau tersenyum." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman tulus pertama untuk Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu memerah wajahnya, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibir Sakura. Sebuah ciuman tanpa nafsu, Sakura yang tadinya kaget ikut terbawa dengan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke dan Sasuke juga memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat. Ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan deburan ombak dan matahari terbenam sebagai latarnya.

oOo

Malam hari dikamar Sakura dengan cahaya yang hanya berasal dari bulan. Dua orang sedang memadu kasih dibawah selimut. Saling berusaha supaya lebih unggul dari yang lain.

"Sasuke… Capek." Rengek Sakura kesal.

Sudah 2 jam mereka melakukan kegiatan itu, tapi Sasuke tidak ada puasnya. Dia terus menggigit leher jenjang Sakura yang sudah penuh dengan bercak merah. Sasuke menggigit dan menjilatnya terus sehingga membuat Sakura mendesah.

"Nggg…. Sa-suke….. Hentikan aku capek… Hah… Hah…" Desah Sakura.

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Karena kau sedang sakit kita cukupkan untuk malam ini. Tapi besok kita lanjutkan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar Sasuke PERVERT." Teriak Sakura.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Goda Sasuke yang berhasil membuat wajah Sakurah merah.

Selesailah malam itu dengan sebuah acara pertengkaran yang akan menjadi penghias hubungan diantara mereka.

**THE END**

Rin: Akhirnya, cerita ini selesai juga. Bagi yang udah mereview fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya dan maaf kalau chap terakhir ini kurang memuaskan. m(_ _)m

Ry: Saya mewakili Rin mohon maaf pada **Cuteshiibeauty **kalau lemonnya disini sedikit dan juga tidak ada sex toy. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan.

Ry and Rin: Akhir kata buat Authors dan Reader **Please Review**.


End file.
